villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ultraman Tregear
, also known by his human host Kirisaki, is the main antagonist in Ultraman R/B The Movie: Select! The Crystal of Bond, later in Ultraman Taiga, and the recurring antagonist in Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes. Tregear is a sadistic and merciless Ultra who use to be a scientist for the Land of Light, but he suddenly turn to the dark side unknowingly and began to commit mass destruction on several planets. He is the former friend of Ultraman Taro and the archenemy of Tri-Squad. He was voiced by Yuma Uchida and suit acted by Shinnosuke Ichikawa, including with his human host portrayed by Kou Nanase. Personality Tregear is sadistic, remorseless, vain, spiteful, cocky, and detestable fallen Ultra whose heart filled with pure malice. He has amoral viewpoint of light and darkness through his contrary belief towards the idea of justice, and takes pleasure in deceiving people by offering to "fulfill their dreams" as a facade to bring ruin, misery, and destruction upon others, often through behind the scenes. Also, unlike his spiritual predecessor Ultraman Belial whose atrocities primarily motivated by the desire to avenge his exile from Land of Light, Tregear spreads misery and destruction solely for its sake. The only one whom he sees in great respect is his nemesis Ultraman Taro. When in his presence, he drops his cocky attitude and becomes much more serious in both attitude and fighting style. With others such as Taiga, he toys with his opponents and boasting over his immense powers. He also shows some amount of disgust towards physical contact with aliens, at least with Alien Gapiya Abel. After shaking hands, Tregear immediately had to conjure a handkerchief to clean himself. History Background Little of Tregear's history wasn't explain. But however it is known he used to be the Scientist of The Land of Light, alongside as the Friend of Ultraman Taro. But unknowing of what happened next, Tregear fell to the dark side and began causing several counts of mass destruction on other planets, as Stated. He was responsible for meddling and corrupting the hearts of many said planets' inhabitants, causing them to lead their own demise, genocide, and destruction of their planets. He even responsible for the development of Reugosite, a terrifying bio-weapon that originally harmless Space White Blood Cell. Ultraman R/B: Select! The Crystal of Bond To be added Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes Tregear reappeared in Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes. ''Where he approaches Ultra Dark-Killer and the rest of the villains, requesting Dark-Killer to create more Darkness Copies of the New Generation Heroes, for the purpose of "proving" a point where Light & Dark can be viewed as one. It is now known if it's Prior to the Series of ''Ultraman Taiga. But Began with Tregear confronting Ultraman Taro & the New Generation Heroes near The Land of Light and finished them off with his Trera Ultigeyser but then Tri-Squad arrived and start to strike down Tregear successfully, but then he begins to reduce them into atoms, causing their premuse defeat. Taro, in enraged, charges at Tregear and it is unknown what happened next. Ultraman Taiga Twelve years later on, Tregear made his return and is now made to becoming Ultraman Taiga's arch-nemesis and began planning to hunt him down. While he was on earth, he gained a human form by the name of Kirisaki and began calling down a kaiju named Hellberus to attack Taiga and do his bidding. As Tregear confronts Taiga again after years. Tregear plans to break what's left in Taiga by killing everything he loves, including his host Hiroyuki, it starts by killing his Pet Guesra, Chibisuke and remorselessly killed him while Chibisuke tried to protect Taiga. In despair, Taiga attempts to fight Tregear but only to leave him to easily escape, leaving Taiga left in sadness. Abilities *'Teleportation': Tregear has the ability to appear and disappear anywhere in his sight. *'Projection': He can project himself from computer or television screens to communicate others, as well as teleporting and travelling towards them. ** Trera Phantasma (トレラ・パンタスマ Torera Pantasuma): Tregear has the ability to projected scenes and certain events of what will happen next elsewhere. Trivia *Tregear is the 2nd ultraman in the franchise to be Pure Evil, with Ultraman Belial being the First. *it has been explained that Tregear's true strength is sealed behind the gear that covers his Color Timer. Possibly foreshadowing his return after he was defeated by Taiga in the final episode. *Tregear's story is considerably a re-telling of Belial's. He is an evil ultra who once resided in the Land of Light as a good guy, who later abbandoned the planet after turning to the path of evil. Unlike Belial, his motives were never stablished. Navigation Category:Ultraman Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Brainwashers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Successful Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Fighters Category:Strategic Category:Enigmatic Category:Rogues Category:Brutes Category:Bigger Bads Category:Archenemy Category:Karma Houdini Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Torturer Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Destroyers Category:Homicidal Category:Tokusatsu Category:TV Show Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Elementals Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Giant Category:Cataclysm Category:Psychopath Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Mastermind Category:Thief Category:Monster Master Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Power Hungry Category:Dark Forms Category:Contradictory Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Cheater Category:Hypocrites Category:Delusional Category:Suicidal